1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tee. More specifically, the present invention relates to a golf tee having legs for stabilization.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golfer, who plays in many seasons, can find himself on a golf course that has varying turf conditions. In addition, golfers may practice hitting golf balls with clubs in informal settings, for example when practicing in a back yard using small plastic balls instead of a regulation golf ball, such as WIFFLE® balls. Wiffle is a trademark of The Wiffle Ball, Inc. In some situations, the use of a conventional tee may fail to produce an upright tee with a stable surface on which to place a golf ball or practice ball.
Winds can also be a factor in ball stability when placed on a tee. In addition, firm soils can pose challenges to a golfer who wishes to place a ball on a tee above the turf.
The first known tee to penetrate the ground was the “Perfectum” tee, for which British provisional specification no. 3916 was filed in 1892 by P. Ellis. Ellis discloses a rubber circle with a metal spike that is pushed into the ground. A variation of this, the “Victor” tee, consists of a cup-shaped rubber top, which connects to a ground spike, as disclosed in British provisional specification no. 14,292 by P. M. Matthews dated 1897.
U.S. Pat. No. 567,455 was issued to David Dalziel on Sep. 8, 1896. The patent consists of a rubber tee with a flat base and slightly concave top, in combination with an artificial ground surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 638,920, to Dr. George F. Grant, discloses a peg with a rubber top that is pushed into the ground. Although resembling a modern tee, the invention failed to disclose a concave head.
The “Reddy Tee” is described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,650,141 to William Lovell. First manufactured in wood and painted with red tops so they could be seen easily, they were soon produced in a variety of styles and materials. Although plastic tees are available, simple wooden tees similar to those made in the 1920's are still the most common type.
Although many ways to support a ball have been developed, golfers continue to experience difficulty with conventional tees. In addition to wind and soil issues, noted above, some golfers may require assistance setting a conventional tee in a vertical manner such that the upper cup portion of the tee can support a golf ball.
Accordingly, a suitable tee or ball support is desirable that addresses these concerns.